


Are We The Hunters (Or The Prey)

by Nationwide



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, High School, Humor, Jori - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nationwide/pseuds/Nationwide
Summary: When Robbie goes off in search of Jade and Tori, he finds himself in a situation he'd really like to not be in, but can't get out of. In which Tori and Jade are secretly dating, and Robbie finds out.





	Are We The Hunters (Or The Prey)

Robbie never imagined this is how he would die.

He’s thought up a lot of different scenarios (considering he spends a lot of time with Jade, who threatens his life on a consistent at-least-five-times-per-day basis). 

Different possible deaths have included, but are not limited to: Murder via Jade West, Rex strangling him, drowning in the shallow end of the pool, choking to death on a gummy worm (based on a traumtic childhood experience), and untimely death caused by a malfunctioning ceiling fan (also based on childhood trauma. Maybe he should see a therapist). 

Dying of sheer terror thanks to Tori Vega’s death stare is not something he has ever considered. 

Unfortunately, it seems a real possibility right now. 

Some background information: Tori and Jade never showed up for lunch. He was sitting at their usual table chatting with Andre when Cat interrupted, her sweet and sugary voice asking him hopefully if he’d go look for them. 

He’d grumbled and sighed, but eventually gotten up when Cat’s lip started to wobble. He was hesitant to leave his lunch in Rex’s hands, but Andre promised to watch over it, and so Robbie slipped into the school and towards his impending doom.

He was already one hundred percent sure that Jade and Tori hadn’t shown because the former had finally killed the latter, and becoming a murder witness wasn’t very high on Robbie’s to-do list. 

Fortunately, he finds them both alive. Unfortunately, he’s found himself in a position he’s not sure he can get out of alive. 

He’s walking down an empty hallway when he hears something that stops him in his tracks right outside one of the school’s practice rooms. 

“C’mon Jay, we need to work on our song, stop distracting me!” Tori’s laugh is muffled, but still audible. In his head, Robbie dissects the sentence into several parts. 

He pauses for a minute to question who Jay is, before deciding (by glancing briefly through the window on the door) that it is Jade West, who is infamous for despising literally everything, including (especially) nicknames. 

It is a great relief that Tori is still alive, considering she’s alone with Jade in a deserted part of the school. 

Then, Robbie remembers that the girls are falling behind on their project for the showcase. They’d been partnered up by their songwriting teacher to write something together on a topic of their choosing. 

Another voice slips under the door and steals Robbie away from his thoughts. 

“But distracting you is fun,” The voice teases, and Robbie’s jaw slackens in surprise at the soft tone that is almost unrecognizable as Jade’s voice. Alarm bells go off like sirens in Robbie’s head, but he peeks through the window in the doorway again anyway. 

The two are lying side by side on the carpet, Jade digging her fingers into Tori’s side. The girl laughs softly as Jade sits up and straddles her waist in one quick motion, an evil grin on her lips. 

“Jaaaade,” Tori whines, voice breathy from laughter. Jade leans forward in a sweeping movement, her dark curls falling forward to hide her face, but Robbie can still see Tori sit up on her elbows to meet Jade halfway, and Robbie can’t contain his gasp as he sees their lips meet in a quick kiss.

Inside the room, Tori sits up sharply, and Jade slides off her lap looking confused. 

“Tor, what’s wrong?” 

“I think there’s someone watching us.”

Robbie takes that as his cue to flee the scene in terror, but he doesn’t get very far. Jade’s fist clamps down around his forearm and lets out a frightened squeak as she drags him into the room and slams the door behind him. 

“How much did you hear?” She asks, but to Robbie is sounds more like a demanding growl. He considers lying, but decides against it as Tori rolls her eyes and steps forward, and Jade lets out another little growl. 

“Easy there, tiger,” Tori mumbles near Jade’s ear, wrapping her hand around one of Jade’s wrists and gently pulling her back away from Robbie, who visibly deflates, looking very relieved but also still very scared. 

To his great surprise, Jade relaxes at the other girl’s touch, a softer (still definitely angry, but no longer an I’m-plotting-your-murder look) expression on her face as she inquires again: “How much did you hear?”

Robbie plans his next words very carefully. He considers lying again, but with the memory of Jade’s very-much-not-empty threats and the stare Tori is currently giving him, he decides against it. 

“Enough,” He says instead, pressing himself further back into the door. The handle jabs him in the spine. Jade tenses, and he watches as Tori’s hand slips down her wrist and her fingers lace with Jade’s, effectively untangling the girl’s fist. 

“It’s okay, Jay,” The brunette murmurs. “Robbie won’t say anything, right Robbie?”

Under Tori’s cold and questioning stare, Robbie flinches and nods very quickly. He gulps hard. The singer is terrifying like this. The usually chirpy and friendly girl is now looking at him like she could snap his neck without even touching him. 

“Of course not,” He chokes out, nodding as rapidly as possible. Tori’s hard expression softens and her shoulders relax, but the girl beside her remains stiff and anxious. 

Attempting to calm Jade, Tori turns her body sideways and rests her cheek against Jade’s, murmuring something he can’t quite catch into her ear. Feeling uncomfortable and like he’s intruding, he shifts his weight and reaches for the door handle before realizing what he’d been sent for. 

“Uh - I was sent to find you guys and bring you to lunch, should I tell them you aren’t coming, or…?”

“Just say we’ve got a project to finish,” Tori says, and then, shooting Jade a look, finishes: “And we might actually finish if someone stops being distracting.”

“Right, um, okay, cool,” Robbie stutters. “I won’t tell them about, whatever this is, I promise.”

“Thanks, Robbie,” Tori says with a smile shot in his direction, and he nods once before fleeing the room. He doesn’t stop speed walking until he reaches the double doors leading out to the area where they eat lunch. 

“Robbie!” Cat chirps, waving him over when she sees him approaching. Her eyebrows furrow after a moment. “Where are Jade and Tori? You were supposed to find them!” 

Robbie sits down by Andre, and ignores Rex’s questioning stare as he picks up his sandwich. His stomach hurts, maybe he shouldn’t eat. He drops the sandwich. 

“Rehearsing,” He lies. “They’ve got a project to finish for the showcase.”


End file.
